My Own Mind
by The Fifth Fret
Summary: Years before the Deadra war, there was a Civil War. One that echoed through all of Cyrodiil. A quick war one could say, but the scars would remain and there would be blood.
1. Orsa

_Hey-o one and all. This is my first fic, so if you have any suggestions, or constructive criticism, I would take it with open arms._

_Oh, and for the record- Kvatch is still…up and there are slight changes you will see. _

_Well to stop my mumbling- lets get on with the show!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Elder Scrolls VI: Oblivion. _

--

Chapter 1: Emptiness

_August, 17, 3E 407,_

_Today was a glorious one indeed! Countries of Skingrad and Anvil have signed a Treaty of Peace at the Shallow Cove. Finally, after 15 years of war threats, and sanctions, the two join together in something as great as Holy Matrimony! Even better! Eve surprised everyone at the Gather when she announced she was with child! This is a mystery indeed, for she is without husband. A conundrum to us, but knowing Eve and her strange thoughts, she probably conceived herself! What a tale that would be!_

_May 2, 3E 408,_

_With the good there is always bad in Cyrodiil. Skingrad and Anvil are at it again. Anvil claims there are spies in it's country and blames it on Skingrad. Anvilian's are crying for war, and even worse, Chorrol wants to side with Anvil. We had been neutral for so long, but now the tides are changing. There is some good news though. Eve is due any day now and we're all verily excited. To top that Nords from Skyrim are offering to help put down a vampire rebel. That is some good news I suppose…_

_June 7, 3E 408  
_

_A month of evil. War broke out. Eve died in childbirth. Her child went with gone with her. I enrolled in th…my magic would be…Wel…_

--

I put the logbook down. I couldn't read anymore. I had been reading for at least 17 hours. Riiania is going to be pissed I didn't find any thing about the Mind Weaver, but all of these books were about some war.

--

Viv walked out of the mossy cave. It was night out. He had currently been looking for a book, reference, any thing that related to the Mind Weaver.

The Mind Weaver was pretty much unknown to human, but held a great power and Riiania wanted it.

The cave Viv was in was some where west of Leyawiin.

"There's no point in going to HQ, so I might as well stay in Leyawiin." Viv said.

The organization Viv was in was the Human Hands. It's like the Blades for the people. People would send them letters for help, and then they would answer them. Riiania was their leader. Not a leader who put themselves above everyone, but a leader who is just another person.

Viv took out his special gem that gave off a beautiful light; it would help him see in the dark of night.

Viv took a small jog to get to Leyawiin as quick as possible. He was tired. So, so tired of reading.


	2. Unus

_Here's the first chapter, being as the one after was the prologue. And my thanks goes out to one Jessica Malatori. Thank you for the review, and tip. I had always wondered what the E was. I kinda knew because my friend's years were different from mine because he was in jail for like 10,000 years._

_That was a good laugh..._

* * *

Viv was lucky. Normally near Leyawiin it would pour down tears from the Nine, and turn the already swampy area MORE swampy.

Viv was an Altmer, but not just any Altmer. Altmer's specialized in magic and witchcraft. They were certainly a high class race (no pun intended- High Elf/High Class). What made Viv special was that he was an archer. Many of the Altmer did not specialize in anything but magic, so you can imagine life was hard for Viv. As a child he was often shunned for not practicing magic., but Viv could never learn magic. He found it too complicated and when ever he tried, it would, most likely, blow up in his face, backfire, or not work at all.

He was always laughed at by the other children, so he learned how to use the bow. He found it easier to use and more fun than _magic_.

And because Viv also knew survival knowledge at the level of a Bosmer he was a valuable asset to the Human Hands.

Viv reached Leyawiin's main gate a few after midnight. He gave a push to the giant wood door until it opened. As Viv entered, the guards ran up to him and began searching the Altmer without question.

"Hey! I haven't done anything wrong!" Viv exclaimed.

After the guards finished the search they apologized for searching Viv.

"Sorry Altmer, but we need to keep out certain riff-raft. There is a burglar on the loose! In fact, he's hit seven houses this morn alone. The Count is considering putting Leyawiin on lock down to catch this thief." the guard explained.

"Thief? Well okay. No apology is needed. Thank you for trying to keep the city safe. I'll keep my eyes peeled."

"No, thank you Altmer. You _aren't _the thief, so no need to worry about you."

The two guards and Viv said their good-bye's, and Viv continued on his way to find an inn.

--

A young girl was kneeling down in an ally way, panting violently.

She had been dodging the guards left and right. She was certain if she was caught, she would most likely be executed, if not a life in prison.

_'I was foolish. Why steal from multiple houses? In the morn, no less. I'm in trouble if I get caught. Well I'm on;y sixteen, and if I give the stuff back maybe I'll get a warning. Yeah, yeah I'll do that, but then I'm poor again. Wah! What a conundrum! Hey if I go to the Count personally, maybe he'll be nice to me. Or he could be brutally harsh. Ahh...' _

The young girl was currently thinking, going through possible solutions to help her get out of trouble.

So far they were, bad or she double-guessed herself.

Her stolen goods were hidden in her back sack, no one could see them, she was visually safe, but if she was searched, ehh...

She sat down so she could get into a more comfortable position to rest for the night. She was scared. She stole stuff before like an apple or such and if she was caught the owners let her go-she was horribly poor after all, but never had she stole from houses before. What if she was killed? Maybe death wasn't so bad? But she would surely go to Hell to burn.

'_Hey maybe I can-'_

_TINK, Tink, tink..._

It was the noise of a small glass like object bouncing on the hard ground, and it rolled right into the ally she was in. And it was glowing. She was gonna get caught.

"_Ah! Dammit, stupid butterfingers..."_ a small voice could be heard from away.

_'Oh No!'_ the girl thought, adrenaline pumping through her veins. She felt the urge to run, but she was too afraid to move. She scrunched her eyes closed waiting for the worse.

--

Viv was really mad with himself.

He was walking but the light gem he was holding slipped out of his hands.

Well at least it wasn't as bad as the _last time. _

He was walking along in Anvil was Ora until the gem popped out of his and and rolled into the sewer system. Anvil's sewer was _not _one place you wanted to be.

Ora was his good Redguard buddy. They were friends since Viv joined the Human Hands. Sure he was friends with Alincia, Riiania, Deram gro-Bussni, and Ceeian, good chums they were, but Ora understood him the most. Like Viv he was different, but even more so. For one he had no poison resistance, and he was slow. People didn't shun him because this was a common problem among

Redguards, Dyo Inconsia. Ora may have been accepted, but he didn't feel the same as other Redguards.

Viv turned the corner into the ally, and bent down to pick up the gem. He put it back into his hands to restore the light, but stopped when he noticed a small figure run back away into the shadows to put some distance between them.

"Hey!" Viv called out to the shadow.

"No!" a young feminine voice called back "Stay away!"

At this point Viv knew it was the thief, why else would she be running away?

* * *

I feel satisfied with this chapter, I'll probably add a new chapter tomorrow or Wednesday.


End file.
